Fora Da Rotina
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: <html><head></head>Todo dia era a mesma coisa... De casa pro trabalho, do trabalho pra faculdade e da faculdade pra casa... Por que minha vida tinha que ser tão monótona? Eu estava ficando louca! Foi aí que tudo mudou...</html>


_**Oyasuminasai minna-san! ^-^**_

_**Como vão?**_

_**Aqui está mais uma das minhas ones-relâmpago! (bela redundância ¬¬)**_

_**Não sei de que delírio isso aí surgiu, mas foi fruto da minha maliciosa imaginação, estou aceitando (como sempre) todo tipo de crítica e sugestão, então por favor comentem algo, porque minhas fanfic andam tão carentes de reviews que estou começando a pensar que não tenho mais criatividade alguma. -.-'**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

* * *

><p>Eu estava mais uma vez saindo do meu trabalho e indo para o ponto de ônibus, onde eu pegaria o mesmo ônibus chato de sempre, com as mesmas pessoas chatas de sempre para seguir até a faculdade chata de sempre, onde eu teria todas aquelas aulas e veria toda aquela gente, de novo... Minha vida se resumiu a isso há 3 anos, quando eu decidi ser alguém na vida e fazer uma faculdade, arrumei um emprego num restaurante como garçonete e era assim que eu vivia, e vivo até hoje...<p>

Bom, voltando ao que interessa... Eu, mais uma vez, atravessava as ruas de Nova York para chegar ao tal ponto, e como toda boa estudante chegava cedo à escola, mas não dessa vez.

Como toda adolescente comum, eu ouvia música nos fones enquanto andava pela rua, muito desatenta e perdida da Terra atravessei a, não precisei dar muitos passos para tirar a atenção da música e por míseros segundos ser lançada no chão. E tudo se resumiu num breu.

Não entendi nada a principio, até abrir os olhos e deparar-me com duas curiosas e preocupadas bolas peroladas. Precisei piscar freneticamente por uma ou duas frações de segundos até entender, as duas bolas eram olhos, olhos que me olhavam assustadoramente preocupados, sem falar nada percorri todo o resto do individuou com o olhar, ele era alvo, tinha longos cabelos cor de chocolate, estava bem vestido e parecia ser alguém importante. Teria eu morrido e esse era o anjo enviado pro Deus pra me receber no paraíso?

-Você está bem? – perguntou uma rouca e aveludada voz máscula saindo de seus lábios, ainda atônita fiz que sim com a cabeça – Não quebrou nada, não é? – sem muita certeza fiz que não. Seus olhos estavam me prendendo, percebi então o que estava acontecendo, tinha um círculo de pessoas a nossa volta, o rapaz me pegou nos braços e me pôs dentro de seu carro, e não era qualquer carro, era um Porsche negro.

-Aonde está me levando? – perguntei finalmente conseguindo pronunciar algo.

-Ao hospital.

-Hospital? Estou ótima! A propósito, quem é você e por que me atropelou?

-É minha obrigação, como motorista, levar ao hospital uma inconseqüente, que eu, sem culpa nenhuma, atropelei.

-Como não teve culpa? Você vinha em alta velocidade!

-Eu nunca passo de 60 km/h, garota. – respondeu tranquilamente.

-Eu tenho nome! – protestei.

-Mas como não sou vidente continuo te chamando de garota, garota.

-Você não se apresentou, como espere que eu o faça?

-Porque a etiqueta manda: Se quer saber o nome de alguém, diga o seu antes.

-Você não disse seu nome!

-Não me interessa o seu.

-Ah! – arfei incrédula. Como ele pôde? – Olha aqui, pára esse carro agora que eu vou descer!

-Não vai!

-Vou sim!

-Não vai!

-Se você não parar por bem vai ser por mal! – eu pretendia tirar as mãos dele do volante, mas depois de um ligeiro pensamento, percebi que não seria uma boa idéia, então sentei e me enterrei no banco do carona de cara amarrada.

-Está mais calma agora?

-Faz diferença? – perguntei emburrada.

-Claro. Um motorista não pode se concentrar na pista com uma pessoa desconhecida fazendo ceninha no banco do carona.

-Eu tô super atrasada pra aula e não tenho a menor vontade de ir pra um hospital agora!

-Aluna indisciplinada...

-Olha aqui, mal faz 10 minutos que eu te conheço e já tô cheia de você!

-Não pode dizer isso.

-Claro que posso! Você é sempre assim? Calmo, tranqüilo, chato e certinho?

-Homens assim irritam você?

-Obviamente!

-Que bom...

-Bom? Você por um acaso é um psicopata ou um serial killer?

-Se eu fosse, o que faria?

-Lhe mataria agora.

-Isso não faria de você alguém como eu?

-Talvez. Mas o mundo é dos mais espertos, não é?

-Oh, então você também sabe jogar é?

-Do que está falando?

-Nada.

-Fale!

-Não vou falar nada! Não há nada para lhe falar.

-Está sendo frio de novo!

-É meu jeito.

-Você deveria ficar calado.

-Que coincidência, digo o mesmo de você.

-Dá pra falar a droga do seu nome?

-Por que quer saber?

-Porque se quero xingar alguém devo ao menos saber o nome!

-Não necessariamente. – ele parou o carro e ficou me olhando.

-O que foi? – perguntei furiosa – Vai me deixar ir agora?

-Não.

-Pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito! Parece que sou de outro mundo!

-Tecnicamente você é.

-É mesmo? E de que mundo sou?

-De um mundo diferente do meu.

-Então talvez você é que seja o ET aqui.

-É. Talvez... – respondeu. As duas pérolas se estreitaram, me fitavam como se quisessem ler através de minha mente e depois ficaram arrasadas, porque, talvez, o que procuravam não estava a seu alcance.

-O que quer de mim? Por que não me deixa ir? Já constatou que estou muito bem, não?

-Não posso te deixar ir. Posso ser multado se acontecer alguma coisa com você por causa do acidente.

-Mas você mesmo disse, a culpa foi minha!

-Mas o carro é meu.

-E por que paramos aqui?

-Às vezes tenho que parar pra pensar.

-E precisa parar o carro?

-Claro! Se tiver mais alguma garota desatenta atravessando a rua?

-Outra pessoa provavelmente a atropelará.

- Pelo menos não sou eu. Já estou tendo muito trabalho com você, não quero mais uma.

-Está tendo trabalho porque quer.

-Já disse que é minha obrigação. – ele estava muito sério e seus olhos mais uma vez me fitavam estranhamente, e se ele realmente fosse um assassino? Não, ele não tentaria nada, não ali, no acostamento de uma rua bem movimentada.

-Já estamos perto do hospital.

-Eu sei.

-Não vai me deixar lá? – meu coração estava acelerado, eu não sabia bem o porquê, talvez porque estava com medo, ou porque ele se aproximava cada vez mais e as linhas perfeitas de seu rosto faziam meus olhos piscarem mais rápido e minha boca secava cada vez mais. Seria... Não! Não seria!

-Ainda não.

-Você está me assustando. Destrave a porta do carro. Não vou te denunciar se me deixar ir.

-Denunciar pelo que?

-Está tentando me matar, não está? – vi que meu medo o divertia, um semblante desajeitado e um sorriso surpreso se formaram no rosto alvo daquele estranho garoto.

-Matar? – ele ainda ria – Claro que não, garota! De onde tirou isso?

-Então o que quer?

-Sabe... Isso é estranho... – de repente ele estava pensativo.

-Eu sei! Você é anormal!

-E você é estressada! – pela primeira vez dentro daqueles 20 minutos que eu o conhecera ele gritara comigo, gritara talvez não furioso, mas chateado.

Eu o observava abaixar a cabeça e bater a testa propositalmente no volante.

-Olha, menina... Eu não sei o seu nome, não sei de onde você veio, não sei nada sobre você e agora você está no meu carro! E nem sei mais porque eu realmente te trouxe aqui.

-E você acha que eu sei? Sou a vítima nessa história!

-Vítima? Você passou pelo meu carro parecendo uma louca!

-Você podia ter freado!

-Carros não foram projetados pra frear assim!

-Vai continuar me enchendo? Já disse que quero ir embora! Você é louco!

-Não sou louco!

-É sim! – berrei. Ele deu uma pausa.

-Sou louco mesmo? – ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhou mais uma vez, eu estava começando a gostar daquele olhar, era, de certa forma, caloroso.

-Deixe-me ir.

-Não antes disso. – disse ele puxando minha cabeça de encontro a dele, quando aquela mão foi parar ali? Ele selou seus lábios nos meus e isso me assustou, a língua dele tentou encontrar a minha, mas eu o afastei de mim.

-Hey!

-O que foi?

-Não é assim que se faz! – puxei-o pelo colarinho, dessa vez quem selou os lábios fui eu minha língua e a dele trabalharam juntas fazendo vários tipos de movimentos, explorando vários cantos de nossas bocas até nos afastarmos pra buscar ar – A propósito... Meu nome é Tenten.

-Prazer, Tenten. Me chamo Neji. – falou puxando-me pra mais um beijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tosco, né? Também achei.<strong>_

_**Enfim... Ela tava guardada nas profundezas do meu pc há uns séculos e eu a achei essa semana, corrigi algumas coisas e decidi postar...**_

_**E é isso. Espero a opinião de vocês.**_

_**Ja ne! o/**_


End file.
